Watch Out For The Real One
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: Oneshot. OC. A little Halloween fun never hurt anyone, right? After all, it's just all fun and games...right?


**A/N:** This is just a little Halloween oneshot of mine. It has an OC, but she's not all that important. Just having fun at Knockout's expense. Hope you enjoy it!

**Watch Out For The Real One**

Ana shivered at the cold air around her as she walked along a dark, lone road. She had been pressured into going to a "haunted site" for Halloween and now she was regretting it. The site in question was a haunted stretch of road that had an equally haunted forest next to it. She wasn't the kind of person that normally went to these sorts of things, but her friends had begged her.

Some friends they had turned out to be. They had run off in the middle of the forest and left without her. And it hadn't even been a ghost! A few twigs snapping and weird noises was all it took for them to run off. They hadn't even stayed around to find out what it was, the scardey cats.

Of course, her curiosity was probably why she was stuck in this situation to begin with…can she help it if it was hard to scare her? She was just…used to those kinds of things.

Ana sighed again and rubbed at her arms to gather some sort of warmth. She might not have been scared of the things that normally scared people…but she was scared of other things. Things like walking home alone on a dark night. It didn't take a ghost to let her know bad things can happen whenever they felt like it. Like kidnapping…or rape…

"Ohhhh they are so getting it when I get home!"

Ana blinked and turned towards the road when she saw the road lighting up. In the distance a car was making its way towards her and her heart lifted and fell almost at the same time. On one hand it could be a way for her to get a ride home…but on the other hand? Well on the other hand it could be a rapist!

She gulped when she saw the car stop a ways past her before reversing and stopping right beside her. It was a pretty good looking car actually. Some sort of red, sporty kind of car. A car she wouldn't mind having if she could afford it anyway. The passenger window rolled down and she was greeted with a handsome young man with a smile on his face.

"Hello, do you need a ride?"

Ana frowned and glanced away from his stare. There was just something in that stare that set her nerves off.

"I don't know…I don't normally accept rides from strangers…"

He laughed before opening the passenger door and Ana was buffeted with a gust of warm air. Oh dear. To get in the warm car with a stranger who could possibly be a murdering rapist? Or stay in the cold and walk home, still having the chance to be raped and killed? Ugh, screwed if I do and screwed if I don't.

"Listen buddy, if even try to rape me I won't hesitate to stab you."

He chuckled and Ana blushed as she felt his eyes travel down her form. He smiled back at her with what she was sure was reassuring to him; it really just looked like he was laughing at her.

"Don't you worry; I'm not that kind of guy."

She hesitated before sliding into the warm seat; her body practically melting into the warmth. She closed the door when more cold air seeped in. With a rumble the car drove off. She sighed and glanced at the man. He was kind of good looking…with pale skin, a scruffy goatee, and dark, smoldering eyes. Her eyes slid down his body and she wasn't ashamed to admit he had quite a nice body as well.

Well…if he did come on to me…

A chuckle broke her out of her daze and she blushed when she found him looking at her. Oh god, he had caught her staring.

"Where do you live?"

She jumped and twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh, um…350 Kingsley…"

"Ah."

The car was quiet for a while more and Ana contented herself with staring at the scenery as they drove by. It was lucky that she had been picked up like this. All sorts of things could have happened to her if she had tried to walk all the way home. It was at least 10 miles away. Oh…she would be missing her prime time shows too wouldn't she? Not cool.

"So what brings you out here on Halloween anyway? Come out for the 'ghost car'?"

"Hmmm? Oh not really, not so much the 'ghost car' as the 'haunted forest' off the road."

He blinked and glanced in her direction.

"Is it really haunted?"

Ana hummed and rested her chin on her hand as she stared out the window.

"Could be, though I didn't see any ghosts while I was in it. It certainly 'felt' haunted if you know what I mean though."

He laughed before a sound came from his engine and he cursed before pulling over into the parking lot of a conveniently placed graveyard. He turned the engine off and got out to look at the engine.

"Sorry about this, this sort of thing doesn't usually happen."

Ana laughed nervously and glanced at the graveyard with desperation. Really? The one place they had to break down and it was near a graveyard? She hated graveyards! All that energy…all those spirits…

_Not cool, yo!_

"Think you could come out here and hold this flashlight for me?"

Ana gulped and stepped out of the car, walking towards where…he was. God had she even forgotten to ask his name?

"Um…" He glanced up from where he was looking at the engine in question. "What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Mine's Ana, kinda forgot to tell you in the beginning…what with me suspecting you of being a rapist…"

He chuckled before closing the hood of the car and stepping closer to her. Ana gulped and tried to step back only to find herself cornered on the hood of his car, arms caging her in. His dark eyes seemed to glow red and she stared back at the car, where she knew her knife was, deep in her bag.

Shit.

"Now look here, I know…uh…kung-fu…yeah."

His head tilted down to meet hers and she felt his breath on her ear, chuckling at her.

"Really now…I don't think that will do much good…"

She leant back as far as she could on the car and frowned when he just followed her, eventually hovering over her as she was forced to lie on the hood. She reached out with her hands to push him back only to find them going right through, his image fizzing around her hands.

What…?

"You see…I'm a ghost."

Her brows furrowed at that piece of information. She wiggled her fingers in his invisible chest and still didn't feel anything strange. Usually by now…She glared up at him.

"No you're not."

"What? Yes I am!"

"No, you're not."

He scowled and brought his face right next to hers, so close she would swear their noses would touch if he was actually corporeal.

"Well how the hell would you know?"

"You don't feel like a ghost."

"As if you've ever met any ghosts."

"I have!"

"Ghosts aren't real, idiot."

"Then what are you, huh?"

That shut him up. _Serves him right. He isn't a ghost…wait…something's missing._ She wiggled her hands in his nonexistent torso and realized what was wrong.

_Wait, if he isn't a ghost…then what is he?_

Ana jumped when the sound of footsteps came from the graveyard; the man who was possibly rapist had disappeared as well. The car rumbled to life and its headlights flashed on. Ana's attention was again drawn to the graveyard again when a shadow passed across the light the car was giving off.

"What the hell kind of trick are you playing on me, fleshy?!"

Ana jumped away when the disembodied voice came from the car. Its engine was rumbling and she could swear she felt nervousness coming from it. A moan came from the graveyard and the car backed up a few feet. Ana swallowed and stared into the darkness of the graveyard. This wasn't the sort of night she wanted to be stuck near a graveyard. Too many things were awakened…

She reached into her shirt and closed her hand around her cross. _Don't follow me home…don't follow me home…don't follow me home._

"Human!"

Ana blinked and looked in the direction of the car. Its headlights were stuttering in what could be shock and it backed up even further.

"What the hell is behind you?!"

Ana closed her eyes before slowing turning around. Her heart stopped when she was met with glowing silver eyes in a shadowy mass of darkness.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_

"Fuck! Let me in, let me in!"

Ana raced towards the car and quickly opened the passenger door and jumped into the seat. The car drove off before she had even closed the door; its tires screeching in it's want to get away.

Ana's breathing was heavy as the image of glowing eyes was still in the forefront of her brain. Ohhh, she hated seeing ghosts like that. She much preferred when they just talked to her and didn't show themselves to her.

"What was that?"

Ana glanced at the driver's side of the car and didn't even have the energy to be surprised that there was no one driving it. At this point a super-intelligent, secret-agent, kind of robotic-car wouldn't surprise her. She was too used to weird shit.

"That, my friend, was a _real_ ghost."

It was after her heart had calmed down and they had driven for a least a few miles that the car finally spoke again.

"Why the hell are you still in me?"

"You better not kick me out!"

The car screeched to a stop and Ana couldn't do anything as she was thrown out of the car, her bad right behind her. The car door slammed shut and soon the red car was just a speck on the horizon.

_Dammit._


End file.
